Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe
is the eleventh episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of the Koguma and Ooguma Voyagers as well as Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh and the Cup, Ro, Mizugame, Usagi and Tomo Kyutamas. It also features a brief flashback of Lucky's childhood past, which will be explained in the next episode. Synopsis Now that the Kyurangers have surpassed 10 members, Shou Ronpo has instructed them to search for 3 specific Kyutama. Their mission is to reconstruct the legendary ship Argo, and they need these 3 Kyutama to do so: the Tomo Kyutama, Hou Kyutama, and Ryukotsu Kyutama must be gathered at all costs! Coincidentally the Tomo Kyutama was spotted on Earth, so the Kyurangers are sent out to retrieve it. However, Lucky who was chosen to lead the team this time has a serious problem. It seems that his luck is starting to run out as his unlucky numbers start to come out... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Lucky (Child): Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Sasori Orange: *Garu: *Balance: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander: *Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Ikargen: *Mardakko: *Deathworm: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - Ro, Sasori (All-Star Crash), Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Mizugame *Ookami Blue - N/A *Tenbin Gold - N/A *Oushi Black - Rashinban, Usagi, Oushi (All-Star Crash), Oushi (Oushi Voyager) *Hebitsukai Silver - Rashinban, Cup *Chameleon Green - N/A *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - Mizugame, Kajiki (All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (All-Star Crash), Ryu (Ryu Voyager) *Koguma Skyblue - Ooguma, Koguma (All-Star Crash), Koguma (Kuma Voyager) Errors *When Stinger uses the Ro Kyutama, the Seiza Blaster announces "Seiza Attack" first. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 3.7% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Spada **'Right': Shou Ronpo *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Strawberry **'Color': Red *'Kyulette Team:' Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, Kajiki Yellow, Ryu Commander **This episode marks the final time Lucky being the only Kyuranger who has been selected by the Kyulette for every team, as in the next episode, the Kyulette doesn't choose him, ending his streak of being always in the team. *The opening song has been updated with the following scenes: **Kotaro has been added. **Ryu Commander and Koguma SkyBlue have been added to the Indaver battles, removing the 9 Kyurangers running into battle. *Garu, Balance, Naga, Hammie, and Raptor don't appear transformed in this episode. *This is the first episode where KyurenOh doesn't appear. *This is the first episode where the "monster of the week" is not affiliated with the evil organization of the series (Jark Matter), but a non-sentient alien creature instead, that somehow shows up and rampaging on Earth. *One of the Indavers knocked away by the enlarged Koguma Skyblue in this episode would become Dave Yellow of the Jark Sentai GoIndaver. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master, Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!, Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe and Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 宇宙を救う3つのキュータマ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 宇宙を救う3つのキュータマ